kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendship, Chaos, and the Belt Left Behind
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Eiji is summoned to a park owned by a former school friend who wants to be a greater help to his dreams. Plot Using his Pteranodon Yummy to see if he is more worthy of housing the purple Core Medals than he is, Maki witnesses Eiji become Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo against his will again with Ankh unable to hold the Core Medals. Later, as an argument over Eiji's inability to control the purple Core Medals, Chiyoko arrives with a letter with theme park tickets for Eiji from a young man named Yuichi Kitamura who clams to be Eiji's old friend from high school. The gang arrive to the theme park where Eiji meets Kitamura and finally remembers. Everyone but Ankh has fun until Hina disappears and everyone splits up to find her. As Kitamura arrives to help Eiji find Hina, a Yummy attacks Akira who dons the Birth armor to overpower the monster until it molts into the Fukurō Yummy and flies off with Akira as Shintaro arrives to find the Birth Driver. Eiji arrives soon after and learns of Akira's abduction, yet feels they need to find Hina first as Ankh decides to handle it himself. However, Ankh finds Kitamura and realizes he is the Yummy's source before falls for the man's trap. Kitamura then lead Eiji and Shintaro to Hina before the two are attacked by the Fukurō Yummy. Though Eiji using the purple Core Medals is out of the question, Shintaro felt not ready to become Kamen Rider Birth and is captured soon after. However, as the purple Core Medals attempt to take control, Ankh arrives in time and has Eiji become Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo instead to overpower the Fukurō Yummy until he uses Shintaro as a shield to escape. As Kitamura and Hina help Eiji find the others, with him keeping quiet of the former's action against him, Ankh is unaware that he is targeted by his other self and Kazari as the Fukurō Yummy's next victim. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Ptera, Sai **Arms - Tora, Tricera, Gorilla **Legs - Batta, Tyranno, Zou *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Putotyra Combo, Sagohzo Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals *First appearance of Sagohzo Combo since episode 15. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Friendship, Chaos, and the Belt Left Behind, The Best Friend, Uses, and Their Relationship, Dreams, the Big Brother, and Birth's Secret and Broken Dreams, the Body, and the Greeed Resurrection. DSTD08619-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08619-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢友情と暴走と残されたベルト｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢友情と暴走と残されたベルト｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes